


Corsetti di cuoio e strane passioni

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Crossdressing, Lemon, M/M, Self-Love, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Dante...?!».<br/>Fu solo all'udire quel richiamo che l'interpellato si volse verso l'uscio.<br/>«Ragazzino?!» esclamò con voce stridula, raddrizzando di scatto la schiena, come se fosse stato fulminato da una scarica elettrica sul sedere.<br/>Nero era appena apparso sulla porta. A giudicare dall'espressione che portava stampata sul viso sembrava sconvolto.<br/>«Cosa...» iniziò, ma poi cambiò idea ed esordì con un più sorpreso: «Perché diavolo stai indossando un corsetto?».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corsetti di cuoio e strane passioni

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Crossdressing_ per la [quarta settimana](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/64428.html) delle [Badwrong Weeks](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/61717.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 1938 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Dante era seduto al suo solito posto dietro la scrivania, le gambe accavallate e posate sopra il piano di legno e come sempre era impegnato a leggere una rivista.  
«Dovresti essere in giro a raccogliere informazioni, invece di star qui a far niente».  
Trish era seduta sul bordo della scrivania con le braccia incrociate sotto il seno prosperoso, osservando il suo interlocutore con cipiglio altero.  
«Se c'è del lavoro da fare, chiameranno senz'altro...» replicò Dante stringendosi nelle spalle larghe.  
«Se tu cercassi anche qualche lavoro, forse non saresti nei debiti fino al collo» l'accusò Trish duramente: si era stancata di sgobbare come un mulo per niente o per pochi soldi. Il sangue di demone era difficile da togliere dai vestiti e un'aggiunta al guardaroba ogni tanto non le sarebbe dispiaciuta affatto.  
Dante sollevò gli occhi dalla sua rivista e li appuntò in quelli della bionda.  
«Prendila con più serenità... distraiti, ogni tanto» le disse.  
«Oh, e sentiamo... come dovrei fare, secondo te?» volle sapere Trish, inarcando con curiosità un perfetto sopracciglio, scendendo dalla scrivania.  
Notò benissimo gli occhi di Dante scendere dal suo viso al suo petto.  
«Per esempio lasciandoti togliere quel bel corsetto e facendo prendere un po' di respiro alle tue amiche...» suggerì.  
Dritto al sodo senza preamboli né romanticherie, proprio com’era tipico di lui. Una donna qualsiasi gli avrebbe affibbiato un bel ceffone e se ne sarebbe andata offesa per la mancanza di tatto, ma Trish era diversa. Lo conosceva abbastanza da sapere che Dante era fatto così e che non doveva prendersela.  
Fece comunque per replicare qualcosa, ma venne interrotta dall’improvviso trillo del telefono. Lanciò un'occhiata di traverso al suo interlocutore, poi decise di rispondere.  
«Devil May Cry» disse.  
Rimase in ascolto, osservando l'ufficio. Così facendo non riuscì a notare lo sguardo che Dante stava rivolgendo al suo busto di sottecchi da sopra il bordo della sua rivista. Sembrava parecchio interessato.  
Quando Trish riagganciò i suoi occhi azzurri saettarono di nuovo sulla rivista, fingendo di non essersi mai sollevati da essa.  
«È un cliente, io vado. Tu?» chiese la donna, appoggiando entrambe le mani sulla scrivania e chinandosi leggermente su di essa.  
«Ti lascio tutto il divertimento» fu l’unica replica che riuscì ad ottenere da Dante.  
Trish sospirò rassegnata, quindi gli diede le spalle e si allontanò.  
«Trova la voglia di lavorare mentre sono via, altrimenti dovrò costringerti a calci nel sedere» lo minacciò la bionda prima di uscire.  
Cadde istantaneamente il silenzio nell'ufficio, ma durò poco: Dante rimase seduto al suo posto per qualche momento, poi chiuse la rivista e la posò sulla scrivania, alzandosi.  
Fletté la schiena all'indietro, facendo scricchiolare le vertebre intorpidite per la prolungata posizione curva.  
«Finalmente se n'è andata...» commentò a mezza voce mentre, cacciandosi le mani in tasca, si avviava a passo lento e tranquillo su per le scale.  
Al piano di sopra c'era solamente un piccolo bagno sul quale Trish aveva imposto la sua proprietà - e Dante non aveva potuto che accordargliela, dato che in caso contrario ogni mattina avrebbe dovuto aspettare tre quarti d'ora fuori del bagno che Trish fosse pulita, truccata e pettinata a dovere - e la camera da letto che una volta era sua e che aveva dovuto cedere alla demone quando questa si era trasferita da lui. Per fortuna che al piano di sotto c'erano un secondo bagno e il divano - anche se spesso Dante si svegliava col collo dolorante per l'aver dormito appoggiato contro il duro bracciolo del divano.  
L'uomo aprì la porta socchiusa della sua ex camera da letto, trovandola molto più ordinata e pulita di quando ci dormiva lui.  
Dalla finestra aperta entrava una brezza leggera che faceva gonfiare le tende.  
Dante camminò fino all'armadio e l'aprì: all'interno erano riposti con cura alcuni capi d'abbigliamento impilati sull'unica mensola disponibile.  
Si mise a cercarne uno in particolare: un corsetto. Trish indossava sempre lo stesso modello e, conoscendola, era escluso che ne avesse uno solo e lo portasse per settimane senza mai cambiarlo e lavarlo; quindi era ovvio che ne avesse un paio dello stesso identico tipo.  
Era stranamente attratto da quei corsetti. Anche poco prima, quando l’aveva studiata, non era minimamente interessato alle sue tette, bensì al suo indumento e doveva ammettere che l'idea di essere costretto in un aggeggio simile l'aveva eccitato - difatti il suo pene si era parzialmente indurito.  
Sorrise quando riemerse dall'armadio sorreggendo con le mani l'abito in questione. Lo posò sopra gli altri e si affrettò a togliere il cappotto rosso e la maglia nera.  
Aprì la zip sul petto del corsetto e se lo passò attorno alla schiena, quindi cercò di richiuderlo mentre tratteneva il fiato. Fino a metà riuscì a tirar su la cerniera agilmente, però poi il suo torace diventava troppo largo per via dei pettorali.  
Uscì dalla camera con quello addosso, cercando di forzare la zip per farla arrivare fino in cima: a dispetto delle apparenze, quel corsetto era elasticizzato.  
Dante si chiuse nel bagnetto adiacente la stanza, appoggiandosi al lavandino con il sedere mentre cercava di entrare nel corsetto. Quando riuscì a chiuderlo dovette ammettere di starci stretto, ma in fondo il suo scopo era proprio quello.  
«Oh...» sospirò, portandosi entrambe le mani ai pantaloni. Slacciò la cintura e li abbassò assieme ai boxer, mettendo a nudo il suo pene mezzo eretto. Se lo prese con la mano destra ed iniziò a masturbarsi senza il minimo ritegno, chiudendo gli occhi ed affidandosi al lavandino come supporto per evitare che le gambe - che iniziavano ad intorpidirglisi per il piacere - gli cedessero.  
Di lì a poco non riuscì più a rimanere zitto. I gemiti si susseguivano costanti mentre la voce gli usciva roca e tremula e il desiderio si faceva più intenso. Il fatto che avesse addosso quel corsetto striminzito non lo aiutava a star meglio, fisicamente: era costretto a fare respiri brevi e poco profondi per non far saltare le cuciture, fatto che avrebbe certamente fatto infuriare Trish - e una demone del suo calibro incazzata non era una cosa piacevole da affrontare.  
Dante era così preso da quel che stava facendo che non si accorse della porta del bagno che si apriva e della testa albina che fece capolino dallo spiraglio.  
«Dante...?!».  
Fu solo all'udire quel richiamo che l'interpellato si volse verso l'uscio.  
«Ragazzino?!» esclamò con voce stridula, raddrizzando di scatto la schiena, come se fosse stato fulminato da una scarica elettrica sul sedere.  
Nero era appena apparso sulla porta. A giudicare dall'espressione che portava stampata sul viso sembrava sconvolto.  
«Cosa...» iniziò, ma poi cambiò idea ed esordì con un più sorpreso: «Perché diavolo stai indossando un corsetto?».  
Era andato da lui per mera voglia di incontrarlo. Era una cosa normale, data la profonda relazione affettiva che li legava. Era certo che a quell'ora del pomeriggio l'avrebbe trovato in ufficio, magari intento a mangiare una pizza come ogni santo giorno ad ogni pasto - del resto, erano quasi le otto di sera. Però quand'era arrivato aveva trovato l'ufficio al piano terra deserto. L'unico indizio di una qualche presenza all'interno dell'edificio era stato un rumore di passi proveniente dal piano superiore che l'aveva portato fino dentro quel bagno. Se avesse saputo a priori che cosa stava facendo Dante, forse non sarebbe entrato.  
Per tutta risposta al quesito di Nero, l'altro ansimò pesantemente, irrigidendo la schiena.  
Al più giovane pareva che stesse soffrendo, ma al tempo stesso vederlo in quelle condizioni lo eccitava. Inoltre, trovava che in fondo quel corsetto gli donasse un che di molto provocante. Anche se non era andato lì per quello, si avvicinò a Dante e posò la propria mano demoniaca sopra la sua.  
«Lascia fare a me» disse, spostandogli lentamente l'arto con il Devil Bringer.  
Le sue dita appuntite e gelide strapparono un gemito a Dante.  
«No...» iniziò ad opporsi quest’ultimo, ma gli piaceva troppo come lo stava masturbando per allontanarlo.  
«Meglio il Devil Bringer davanti che dietro, ti pare...?» gli sussurrò Nero all'orecchio.  
L'erezione turgida e sudata di Dante nella sua presa lo stava eccitando. La tensione che si stava concentrando nel suo basso ventre gli faceva desiderare che il suo partner si decidesse a violare l'intimità dei suoi pantaloni per rendergli il favore. Del resto, l'aveva già fatto molte volte prima di allora.  
Dante non poté che dargli ragione: una volta Nero aveva provato a prepararlo alla penetrazione usando il Devil Bringer, ma era stato fin troppo doloroso. Da allora tra loro sussisteva un tacito accordo riguardo cosa si poteva e cosa non si poteva fare con quel braccio.  
Il ragazzo s'infilò indice e medio della mano umana in bocca, ricoprendoli di saliva.  
Fece strisciare la mano dentro il retro dei suoi pantaloni, fino alla sua apertura. Spinse le dita dentro facendo pressione contro di lui con il proprio torace.  
Dante lo baciò, mordendogli insistentemente il labbro inferiore, addossandosi contro il corpo del suo partner pesantemente. Era vicino all'orgasmo, lo sentiva.  
Nero rimosse le dita e lo costrinse a voltarsi, piegandolo sopra il lavandino. L'altro si lasciò condurre, appoggiando la fronte contro la gelida superficie dello specchio che aveva davanti.  
Il più giovane si aprì i pantaloni, estraendo dalla biancheria il suo pene eretto. Lo strusciò contro la linea che separava le natiche dell'altro, in cerca della sua apertura. Quest'ultimo strinse le mani attorno al bordo del lavandino cui si stava aggrappando. All'atto della penetrazione gemette, il respiro che gli raschiava tra i denti rumorosamente. Stava morendo di caldo con i vestiti addosso. Il sudore gli stava appiccicando i capelli al viso, cosa che non gli piaceva particolarmente. Malediceva la sua passione per gli abiti di pelle stretti.  
Nero affondò in lui con colpi precisi, facendogli sbattere l'erezione contro il bordo del lavandino. Dante non resistette che una manciata di secondi: venne schizzando il suo seme sul lavandino e sulle scarpe, ansimando più forte di prima.  
Si spostò un ciuffo di capelli dal viso, alzandolo per guardarsi nello specchio. Vide il riflesso di Nero, le palpebre chiuse e le labbra aperte, l'espressione di palese piacere.  
Il ragazzo continuò a spingersi dentro di lui, alla ricerca spasmodica del momento in cui sarebbe venuto. Quando raggiunse l'orgasmo, irrigidì la schiena e si schiacciò contro il sedere di Dante, riversando in lui il proprio sperma.  
Non ebbero neppure il tempo di riprendersi che il tipico rumore di tacchi alti si fece sentire proprio davanti alla porta aperta.  
I due spostarono stancamente la testa, girandola verso la soglia. Si bloccarono incrociando Trish, in piedi sull'uscio con le braccia incrociate sotto il seno e l'espressione altera.  
«Dante! Che cosa ci fai con il mio corsetto addosso?!» esclamò a voce alta, quasi urlando.  
«Oh...» borbottò Nero, lanciando un'occhiata di sfuggita prima all'uno e poi all'altra. Sentiva la tensione accumularsi nell'aria e l'atmosfera farsi sempre più pesante. Stava per accadere il finimondo.  
Dante si sollevò dal lavandino, grattandosi la nuca a disagio. Fece per girarsi, ma il suo partner si guardò bene dal farlo muovere in modo da far uscire il suo pene.  
L'espressione di Trish si rabbuiò ulteriormente quando vide la macchia bianca sulle sue scarpe e le piccole chiazze sui pantaloni.  
«Trish, posso spiegare...» iniziò Dante, ma la demone strinse la mano destra a pugno mentre da essa si sprigionavano scintille elettriche.  
«Torno in ufficio dopo il lavoro e ti trovo con addosso uno dei miei corsetti, sudato e sporco di seme mentre fai l'amore con Nero...» disse, la voce tremante d'ira. Il suo tono fece sentire Nero in colpa per aver fatto sesso con Dante, ma fu una sensazione soltanto temporanea.  
«... spero che tu abbia una buona spiegazione per questo, perché altrimenti niente mi impedirà di aprirti un buco in testa» aggiunse, estraendo con la mano sinistra la pistola dalla fondina.  
Entrambi arretrarono di un passo per riflesso e Nero si pentì amaramente d'essersi presentato alla Devil May Cry quella sera.  
«Io non c'entro! L'ho trovato già con quel coso addosso che si stava masturbando!» confessò Nero, cercando di discolparsi.  
«Grazie mille, ragazzino» sibilò Dante, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia da sopra la spalla.  
Trish esplose un colpo, che per fortuna finì fuori della finestra aperta.  
«DANTE!».


End file.
